The TwoFaced Nanny
by Andeh
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has always been a great detective, even as a kid. When a new nanny comes, Sherlock must get to the bottom of her actual ambitions.
1. Enter Ms Gaspar

**I do not own Sherlock or Mycroft Holmes or any other characters that are recognisable. **

One late December day, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes called upon Ms. Gaspar, in search of proper care of their two sons, Mycroft and Sherlock.

The boys were not necessarily naughty or vicious, merely curious. Mycroft, who was eleven, loved to read and constantly was debating philosophy with whoever dared to stay put for more than five minutes. A bit on the stout side, Mycroft would spend hours in the library of the family estate.

Young Sherlock, however, was abnormally intelligent and incredibly clever. Several past nannies have claimed things missing, and have pointed fingers at Sherlock, but have had no proof. A very curious child, he experimented with his father's chemistry set and occasionally caused a couple of mild explosions. At age eight, he could tell what a person's origin was, just by looking at them. His extreme detective talents baffled many officials and scared away many caregivers.

The sound of the door-knocker filled the foyer and Mrs. Holmes sent Mycroft to answer the door. A woman wearing a long dress in a peculiar shade of bottle-green stood with a no-nonsense look upon her face. "May I come in?" she asked, rather sarcastically.

Mycroft looked at her wide-eyed and replied in a high-pitched voice, "Yes Ma'am."

Stepping into the extravagantly furnished house, she nodded in Mycroft's way and said regally, "Thank you"

Mr. Holmes walked briskly to the foyer to greet their guest. "Ah , Ms. Gaspar! How good it is to meet you! I trust your journey was comfortable?"

"Good day to you, Mr. Holmes, and it was marvellous. Is this your only child?" Ms. Gaspar asked.

"No, Sherlock is most likely in the nursery, reading about far away places such as India and China." Mr. Holmes laughed. Then turning to his other son, he scolded, "Mycroft, where are your manners? Say hallo to your new nanny!"

"My… new…nanny?" Mycroft asked blankly.

"Yes, your new nanny. You don't really expect your mother to stay home all day and watch you, do you? Now, go fetch Sherlock, he must meet Ms. Gaspar!" Mr. Holmes watched his oldest son hobble down the hallway. Then turning to Ms. Gaspar, he said, "Would you care for some tea. Please come, the sitting-room is just this way. Oh, I do insist."

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please review, for it makes it so much more fun to write. **


	2. Enter Sherlock

Sherlock lay on his stomach on the floor of the third floor nursery. Although he was staring at a book, he wasn't really reading. By the way the floor shook and vibrated, he guessed that Mycroft was coming for him, so he slammed the book shut. Not more than a minute later, Mycroft burst through the door, looking very red in the face and panting like a dog.

"Yes, what is it?" Sherlock prompted.

"Father… you ….the new nanny" Mycroft gasped.

"A new nanny already? That fast?" Sherlock asked. Mycroft nodded, drawing in deep breaths of air. The normal colour was returning to his face.

"Well, we'll just have to give her a little surprise." Sherlock said. Mycroft thought he saw a hint of a mischievous smile on his younger brother's face, but it was gone in less than a moment.

The two boys walked regally down the winding staircase like two gentlemen. They approached the sitting-room and bowed politely when they say Ms. Gaspar. Then Mr. Holmes motioned for them to sit down, which they did obediently.

"This one is Mycroft." Mr. Holmes said, putting a hand on Mycroft's head, "And this one is Sherlock."

"How do you do?" asked Mycroft.

"Very well, thank you." Ms. Gaspar responded, turning to look at Sherlock as if he was to say the same thing.

"I should hope a fine lady such as you had a decent trip? I see you have travelled by a train that left at 6:00 AM. After the train stopped in London, you took a carriage to our house. The roads along that pass are very muddy this time of year. I don't think you are used to such mud, for you were born in America…Boston, perhaps?" Sherlock said.

Ms. Gaspar was astonished. "Those were some lucky guesses, young man. However did you know?"

Sherlock looked Ms. Gaspar right in the eye with a piercing grey stare and said, "I can see the ticket stub that is stuck in your left glove. Your petticoat is spattered with droplets of mud that can only be acquired by going on the pass from the train station by carriage. Your fashion statement is clearly American and you have a distinct Bostonian accent. I do not guess, I deduct."

Mr. Holmes noticed Ms. Gaspar's alarm, for he quietly whispered to Mycroft and Sherlock to "make their way to the nursery now."

While Sherlock walked up the stairs, he heard Ms. Gaspar suggesting "boarding school" and he had "extreme talent." Even though the nanny _seemed_ nice, her peculiar tone and the tiny voice in the back of Sherlock's head told him that something wasn't quite right. It had only been two days since their last nanny quit. Why did she apply so quickly?

Walking up to the library, he had already made up his mind to keep an eye on Ms. Gaspar.

**Thank you graceofnight for your review. **


End file.
